Christmas Changes Everything
by bordeaux cookies
Summary: Percabeth has been together for 4 years, officially celebrating their first Christmas together. Annabeth has a thing against Christmas-Why should the demigods celebrate the birth of Jesus, when they have godly parents? Percy changes that. Cute and Fluffy


**CHRISTMAS CHANGES EVERYTHING**

_(: A Percabeth one-shot Fanfiction, to celebrate the 2011 Christmas Season :)_

* * *

><p>"And we're done!" Percy announced proudly, as we had <em>finally<em> finished unpacking the endless amount of stuff he had to decorate for the Christmas season.

Stockings, candles, wreaths, _blue_ ornaments, stars, lights, tree, and numerous mini-trees, you name it! Percy had it all.

_He is such a Christmas freak_, I thought both seriously and jokingly. It was true, however. Percy was, in fact Christmas obsessed. I, on the other hand, don't like Christmas much. Why should we demigods, children of the _GREEK GODS_ celebrate the birth of Jesus? Exactly my point. It wasn't logical.

I personally would've thought that Percy's favorite holiday was Halloween, or even St. Patrick's day! True, Percy enjoyed Halloween, but for the smiles, pictures, costumes, and handing out of candy, rather than eating it. And he absolutely _dreaded_ St. Patty's day, because it was all about green.

_Green's the color of the sea, you doofus, you should love it!_ But _noo_. He abhors it.

* * *

><p>*<em>FLASHBACK*<em>

_~March 17, 2011~_

"_Percy! Why are you wearing green! It's Saint Patricks Day for the gods sake!"_

_Percy was clothed in pure blue: jacket, shorts, t-shirt, socks, shoes, and most likely even his _boxers_ didn't have a speck of green on it._

"_I don't like green. It's so annoying. Blue is _way_ better -" Percy protested, sticking out his tongue, like a child._

_I rolled my eyes, at his un-logical reasoning, describing it as a foolish child would, but he kept talking._

"_Which is why I've come up with a new, and improved holiday!" He said proudly._

"_Oh really?" I asked, curiously, "What's it called?"_

"_Saint Percy Day. You have to wear blue on it."_

_Again, I rolled my eyes, but decided to play along, for his sake. "So when is it?"_

"_It's celebrated on August 17, the day before my birthday, five months after -_- shudder _- Saint Patrick's Day."_

"_Hmm... Okay," He grinned broadly, "But the only problem is, you aren't a Saint." Percy's smile turned upside down, into a frown, before popping right back up again._

"_Well then... It's Percy-the-Hero-Of-Olympus Day!" He exclaimed._

"_But we _all_ were Heroes of Olympus!" I remarked._

"_Are you obsessed with blue?" Percy asked suspiciously._

"_Uh... No?" I responded, questioningly._

"_So then how can it be _your_ holiday?" He smiled._

"_I suppose it can't..." I thought aloud, slowly._

"_Yep! Remember, August 17, wear blue, or else I'll..."_

"_Give me a kiss?" I teased. Percy stepped closer, kissing me lightly._

"_... I'll _deprive_ you of kisses!" He shouted._

"_That's a punishment for you too, you know..." I said after a while. He looked a bit angry at himself, for not thinking of that before hand, so I decided to let him be happy._

"_...So, I guess only you can kiss me, whenever, but I can't initiate one." Percy flashed a blinding grin my way, before whispering,_

"_That's my Wise Girl," and kissing me again._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

><p>"Annabeth? ANNABETH? WISE GIRL?" Percy yelled.<p>

"Huh?" was my intelligent reply.

"Were you listening?" he wondered.

"Heh, not really..." I said, a bit sheepishly. Percy burst out laughing, after a moment, and responded to my confused eyes.

"Sorry, but it's usually _me_ who doesn't pay attention. Not you. What was on your mind?" he chuckled.

"Oh. I was just thinking about how you hate St. Patricks Day, and started the 'Percy-the-Hero-Of-Olympus Day..." I trailed off.

This time, Percy looked confused, before, recalling the memory once again.

"Aw man! I forgot about that! How could I forget my own holiday?" He moaned. I giggled at him, and he turned to look at me.

"_You_ remembered. And you didn't tell me! Argh!" Percy groaned dramatically. _What a drama queen_, I thought, still laughing.

He turned back around, very slowly, eyes glinting with humor. _What is he up to?_

Percy advanced slowly, as I backed up with each of his steps. The mischievous glint was still shown. When I was backed up against the wall, Percy directly in front of me, he attacked.

/\

/\\

/\\\

/\\\\

\\\/

\\/

\/

With tickles.

"Ahh! Percy! Stop! Tickling! Mee!" I gasped, between screams of laughter. By now, I was rolling on the floor, laughing out loud **(haha) **with Percy still tickling my stomach.

"What's the magic words?" he demanded, smiling.

"Please?" I answered.

"No..." Percy teased.

"I love you?"

He paused for a second, replying, "I love you too, but no."

"Argh, Percy, just tell me the word!"

"Promise you won't forget to tell me about Percy-the-Hero-Of-Olympus Day next year."

"I promise-"

"Solemnly swear on the River Styx!"

"I, Annabeth Chase solemnly swear on the River Styx," thunder boomed, "That I won't forget to tell you, Percy Jackson, about Percy-the-Hero-Of-Olympus Day, next August 17. Happy?"

He got off of me, and said, "Well, duh. And it wasn't _a _word." We both laughed.

* * *

><p>~Christmas Day~<p>

I got up extra early on Christmas Day to check on Percy's present. Although I have strong feelings of dislike for this certain holiday, I would be a horrible girlfriend to not get anything for their boyfriend.

Especially if this girl's boy friend was Percy Jackson, the Christmas Freak.

However, when I got down the stairs of our small, but homely house - that I designed - I was surprised to see Percy already up, wearing a dorky, but seasonal santa hat. His back was to me, as he sat on a kitchen bar-stool, toying with a small, black object between his hands.

Trying to sneak up on him, I cautiously tiptoed behind him. Yet Percy sensed my presence and turned around, quickly and discreetly slipping the small box into is pajama pants pocket.

"G'Morning Wise Girl! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you, Seaweed Brain..." I replied, feigning a cheerful mood.

Percy, again, strangely detected my forced happiness, and immediately became concerned for me. _Awww, how sweet._

"Are you feeling okay, Annabeth?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I don't like - Well, Christmas isn't exactly my favorite season," I said, trying to put how I don't like Christmas in softer, less crushing words, so Percy doesn't take it... Badly?

"You. Don't. Like. CHRISTMAS?" He demanded.

"No, not exactly..." I said meekly.

"Why?" Percy asked me tiredly, lowering his voice to a light whisper.

"Well, I don't get why we celebrate the birth of Jesus, the son of the Christian God, when we have gods and goddesses as our parents! Does that not make sense?" I wondered, seeing if he'd understand.

"It does make a lot of sense, now that I think about it..." Percy began slowly, "But that's not what Christmas is just about! Christmas is about sharing, and giving. About spending time with family and friends. People you _love_," as his soothing, sea-green eyes looked directly into my gray ones.

_Man, that was _deep.

Percy laughed. _Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, Annabeth, you did just say that out loud." _Gods, I did it again! _"Do _you _understand?"

"Christmas is not just to celebrate the birth of Jesus, but to celebrate the joy of having people you love around you, and giving," I summarized.

"Good girl," He joked teasingly, patting my head.

"What, do I not get a kiss?" I pouted, also teasing around.

"Of course, how could I forget?"

* * *

><p>After breakfast, we visited the 12 gods and goddesses, upon Olympus. Many came up to Percy and me, and praised me on the architectural design I created. Which I gladly replied with many gracious words of thanks. Best not to... get the gods angry on a day where a different deity is worshipped.<p>

Later in the day, around noon, we then had lunch with Sally and Paul. Their apartment was decorated with many ornaments, and Christmas decorations. I suppose they share the same love of Christmas as Percy does.

As I helped Sally prepare the Christmas Lunch in the kitchen, Percy sat on a chair, and watched me silently, but not intimidating. Paul came in, said, "It smells wonderful, dears," and then whisked Percy out the door. _Strange..._

Me, being the curious person I am, excused my self from the kitchen to go to the bathroom, as I walked to the entrance of the living room. Standing behind the door, I overheard Percy and Paul talking in hushed whispers.

"What if... doesn't...?" Percy asked quietly.

"Percy, she'll... it... Don't..." Paul replied, confidently.

_I wonder what they're talking about... _I pondered, making sure to not say it aloud this time.

Hearing a rustling of couches, as they got up from the seats, I hurried back to the kitchen, where Sally was briskly preparing a delicious salad on the counter.

_I'll have to confront Percy later, _I thought, as he re-entered the kitchen, with a smile on his face, but doubt clear in his eyes.

Thalia took me out, after lunch with Percy and his family, saying she needed to "dress me up."

When I looked at her dis-believingly, she pulled back quickly, "Not _me_... Silena Beauregard, obviously, who else?" And so she drove me to a petite pink house; Home to the one and only Silena Beauregard, and her husband, Charles "Charlie" Beckendorf.

* * *

><p>Three dreadful hours later, Silena had finally finished.<p>

Hesitantly looking in the mirror, I saw myself. A beautiful me. In a green grecian styled dress, and green flats. Hair curled in wavy ringlets, with light make-up. This. Was._Me... ?_

_"_Thank you soo much Silena! I love it!" I shouted, and thanked her, despise the horrible amount of hours I spent, sitting down in a chair, as she picked up dresses, and threw them down.

"Your very welcome. I loved doing it! Tell. Me. EVERYTHING!" she squealed, as Thalia rushed me out of the house, before I could question her.

"What did she mean?" I asked Thalia.

"Oh, you'll find out," she replied mysteriously, driving me back to the house Percy and I shared. As we approached the house, Thalia dropped me off in front of the drive-way, and sped off hurriedly. _Probably to go spend Christmas with the Hunters..._

I took my time entering our house, not knowing what to expect, considering the fact I was very surprised at what was _not_ expected. **  
><strong>

Percy had cleaned the entire house, and in the center of the dining room, was a table, prepared for dinner. Plates, napkins, utensils, drinks, even a single rose was laid out. Christmas carols was softly playing in the background. The best part? Percy was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for _me._

Seeing that I had arrived, he scrambled out of his seat, and drew out the other chair, that was slid under the table.

"For you, Mademoiselle," He said, with a big flourish. I giggled, smiling, and took my seat, while Percy did as well.

"You look beautiful, Annabeth..." He began, awed.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said teasingly, "And you did an amazing job of preparing dinner."

"Why thank you," Percy replied cheekily, "Only for my Wise Girl."

"Your Wise Girl... Yours indeed..." I mused, as Percy's smile grew impossibly larger.

"Dinner?" He asked.

"Yes please. What did you make?"

"Uh... Catered food?" He replied hesitantly, yet sheepishly.

"Well then it's guaranteed to be wonderful, to match the wonderful night." Percy smiled, and went into the kitchen.

He reappeared, moments later, with food on a tray, and wine in hand.

"Wine, M'am?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

We ate, smiling the entire time, making small talk, but not the least bit awkward.

"Tonight was perfect," I said, smiling, and getting up from my seat, as Percy did too.

"Well, I can't say I didn't try..." Percy said cockily.

"You dork!" I teased.

"_Your_ dork..." Percy added.

"True..." I replied with a smile. We walked into our newly decorated living room, and sat on a love-seat by the tree. I grabbed my present to Percy, as he grabbed his, from under the lit Christmas tree. Time for him to open his present.

"You first," I offered.

"Why don't you..." He argued. And so I did.

The larger, peppermint striped box - there were two - revealed an architectural designing notebook. The same exact one I was looking at online yesterday. The exact one he didn't want me to get.

"Percy, I love it!" I cried happily.

"You've got another one," He urged gently. I felt like a little kid again, unwrapping the second present.

A necklace, with two sliver hearts entwined. One said "Wise Girl", and the other "Seaweed Brain". Hanging in the middle of the heart with "Wise Girl" was a sea-green gem, while in the other, a gray. An exact replica of the color of our eyes.

"Did you... Make it?" I asked, for something as elegant as this wouldn't be sold in a store, no matter where you looked.

"No... I asked Tyson to. I guess it's from the both of us..." He waited patiently for my reaction. I turned around, my back to him. I could tell his face drooped.

"Put it on for me? I want to wear it now..." Percy stepped closer to me, lifting the necklace from it's box. He placed it around my neck, his breath tickling my skin. After he put it on, I turned back around, face-to-face, and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so, so much, Percy!" I whispered into his neck, "Now your turn!"

I handed him his fancily decorated, but heavy box. I watched his face, as Percy slowly unwrapped it, cautious to not rip the excess wrapping.

His face changed from excited, to shocked, then surprised, and then to happy, and excited again.

Percy quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, and gave me a kiss.

"Thank you, Annabeth. I love... her. I think I'm going to name her... Annabelle. Meaning graceful, and beautiful. Like you," He added cheekily, but sweetly. If you haven't guessed already, I got him a dog. To be more specific, a _Barbet_, which is a water dog.

I was about to go back upstairs to our room, so I could get ready for bed, but Percy grabbed my wrist. "Annabeth, wait..."

"Yes Percy?" I asked.

"I... I uh..." He stuttered, as he slowly got down on one knee. _He couldn't... Could he?_ Percy laughed, calming down a bit more... but that meant... I had voiced my thoughts again? Oh gods, I really have to work on that. At least the tension was reduced.

Percy reached into his pocket, and drew out the small box I saw this morning, opening it. _Why hadn't I noticed?_

"Annabeth, I love you. And I have, ever since the day we met on the hill, when I was twelve, even though I hadn't realized it quite yet. Even though the first words you spoke to me were 'You drool when you sleep'. We've known each other for eight years, and have been friends during that same time. The past four years, we've dated, and that's been the highlight of my 20-year old life.

"I love everything about you. Your blonde princess curls, your stormy, always thinking gray eyes that shine in the sun. I love you for who _you_ are. How your'e always natural, and yourself. Not what other people expect you to be.

"Annabeth, I love you. I don't know what I'd do with out you, always there for me, guiding me through all the hardships we travelled through... together. You've saved my life more times than I can count on my fingers, and I can assure you that I wouldn't even be here right now, if it weren't for you. Your'e my shining star in the light of troubles; my rose in a thorn bush; the love of my life. You've had a tumultuous past - yes, I learned that word because of you - but I promise on the River Styx, that I'd never do anything in my life to hurt you, or harm you intentionally, in the slightest way.

"What I'm trying to say is, Annabeth OliviaChase, will you marry me, Perseus Jackson?" He finished.

I hesitated for a minute, wondering what was best to respond, to reply and match the heart-touching speech he just gave.

The only problem is, Percy took my hesitation the wrong way.

"... I... I understand if you don't want to... I'll just go know..." He said, heart-broken, and tried to awkwardly walk away.

"YES!" I screamed, "Why wouldn't I want to marry you, you Seaweed Brain? I was just trying to figure out how to best reply yes to the speech you just gave. It was amazing, and that's one of the reasons why I love you. So yes, my Seaweed Brain, I'll marry you."

And then I kissed him, but not after he slipped the ring onto my finger. The matching ring to the necklace. Absolutely perfect.

Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all.


End file.
